


Fence

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Happy Childhood, Hint at a Teenaged First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their family has just moved, and Castiel likes the kid next door<br/>5 minute drabbling, no editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fence

"You just moved here?" The boy is maybe a bit shorter than Castiel, but both are still too short to look over the fence that separates their gardens, so they look through the lattice work.

"Yeah, my momma found better work and dad said he can work from anywhere," Castiel replies.  
"Who are you?"

"Castiel." The other boy tilts his head to the left, and purses his lips.

"Ca- Do you have a nickname?"

"Mom and dad call me bumble bee or honey." Castiel tilts his head to the right, mimicking the other boy.

"Can I call you Cas?" The voice is small, and the boy looks down as if he is afraid.  
"Yeah," Castiel replies and grins when the other boy's head snaps up, smile plastered, and quips, "Awesome!" only to turn around to over where Cas' parents are talking to another pair of old people, and yell, "Moom? MOOOM, can Cas come over to play?"

The adults laugh, and a wiry haired man gives Dean the thumbs-up (so cool, Castiel thinks) and both run to the driveway, only for the boy's mom to stop the boy, her hands soft and gentle at his shoulders, and say, "Dean, say hello to our new neighbours, Mrs. and Mr. Krushnic." but Dean barely has the time, just a quick "Nice to meet you!" and then he's grabbing Castiel's hand and they are running to the sandbox Dean has ( _sooo cool_ , Castiel thinks).

After a few months, the adults have agreed to built a latch door between their gardens, since it became apparent neither boy would walk around the fence but instead climb it, too eager to be in each others presence.  
The adults coo over the little boys, having fallen asleep after running in endless circles and climbing trees, slunked down with their hands entwined, heads turned to each other.

It takes a few years, but finally, during one of their many grill parties, Castiel makes the bold move to turn Dean's head just so. It's so natural, yet still a secret, but not quick for this reason, and perfect. Thankfully it's dark because they are sure red as tomatoes after he pulls back.


End file.
